Al pasar del tiempo
by DianaLar
Summary: Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que los protagonistas eran unos niños. Ahora están en la universidad tratando de descifrar que van ha hacer con sus vidas. ¿Qué fue de ellos? Helga x Arnold Los personajes no me pertenecen
1. Chapter 1

Introducción: ¿Qué fue de ellos?

Con el pasar del tiempo, todos habían tomado caminos completamente diferentes, para la mayoría de ellos, este era su segundo año de universidad. Phoebe decidió estudiar medicina, tuvo la fortuna de que su universidad quedara cerca de la de Helga, por lo cual habían decidido rentar una casa juntas. La asiática tuvo la opción de rentar una vivienda con su novio Gerald, pero decidió que mantener un poco de espacio entre los dos sería más conveniente. Gerald decidió estudiar periodismo en una universidad de otro estado, sin embargo, este semestre estaría de intercambio en la universidad y facultad donde Helga estudiaba, tomando materias sobre escritura creativa. A él siempre le habían llamado la atención las historias, leyendas y todo tipo de narraciones, de hecho, su sueño era convertirse en un gran escritor, pero decidió irse por periodismo porque creyó que le sería más fácil encontrar un empleo de esa manera. Él vivía con quien era su mejor amigo desde la primaria, Arnold, y con Sid. Los tres se habían hecho más cercanos durante su adolescencia. Arnold estudiaba biología, después que sus padres le enseñaran todo acerca de plantas medicinales, resolvió que ese era el camino que quería tomar. Sid, por otro lado, no sabía qué hacer con su vida, se la pasaba encontrando nuevos trabajos a los que renunciaba después de un mes porque "no llenaban sus expectativas". Sid era novio de Lila desde hacía ya 2 años, cuando ambos estaban en el proceso de selección para entrar a la carrera gastronomía, desafortunadamente, Sid no lo logro –aunque, para ser honestos solo quería entrar para poder estar más tiempo con Lila- Lila en cambio, ahora se la pasaba haciendo recetas deliciosas en compensación para su novio.

Helga decidió estudiar artes, todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellas, durante su adolescencia, cuando las palabras no bastaron para describir como se sentía, decidió trasladar sus sentimientos hacia la pintura, sus trabajos eran muy buenos, pero la poesía también formaba parte de su alma, así que al final decidió hacer una licenciatura en artes, todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellas. En la facultad comenzó a hablarse con Alan, se hicieron tan íntimos que más que novios parecían cómplices de sus vidas, secretos y anhelos. Helga era una gran musa para Alan, quien estudiaba fotografía, y Alan lograba despertar la adrenalina y el sentido aventurero en Helga, emociones que trasladaba a sus pinturas y poemas.

Arnold y Helga habían salido durante un tiempo cuando tenían 16 años, pero las cosas no salieron nada bien, y aunque ambos decidieron seguir en contacto, ninguno de los dos había tratado de decirse más allá de un hola con la mirada.

La mayoría de ellos ya ni siquiera se consideraban amigos, y no se frecuentaban hasta aquel día en la fiesta de Gerald…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

-Por favor-dijo con tono suplicante por quinta vez esperando que aceptara.

-Ya te dije que no. Suena a un patético y estúpido plan. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer un viernes por la noche- replicó la rubia exasperada una vez más.

-Vamos Helga, eres mi mejor amiga. No creo poderlo hacer sin ti, organizar una fiesta es mucho trabajo- dijo sin querer aceptar la derrota.

-Tú lo dijiste, TÚ mejor amiga, no la mejor amiga del cabeza de cepillo. Apenas y nos soportamos y, ¿tú quieres que le organice una fiesta sorpresa?, rayos Phoebs, ni siquiera a Alan le organizaría una fiesta sorpresa y tenemos dos años de novios-. Respondió la rubia a la defensiva.

Ambas amigas habían estado conversando sobre eso desde las 6 de la tarde y ahora pasaba de las 10 de la noche. El cumpleaños de Gerald era en una semana y Phoebe no sabía a quién más recurrir.

-Helga, por favor. No la organizarías tú, simplemente me ayudarías a organizarla. Este semestre en la universidad está muy pesado, apenas y puedo verlo una vez por semana y creo que lo está resintiendo. Quiero darle una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños para recordarle que lo amo, pero con el poco tiempo que tengo libre, temo que sin tu ayuda no me sería posible. Además recuerda que me debes una-. Phoebe le rogó una vez más pensando en la vez que, a los 18 años, Helga se puso tan ebria que fue una misión casi imposible para Phoebe mantenerla alejada del alcohol, además la rubia le vomito el cabello y terminaron dormidas en una banca a mitad de un parque porque Helga se negaba a moverse a menos que fuera a la casa de Arnold. A la rubia le había tomando algún tiempo superar su ruptura. Así que Phoebe no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente.

-Ya te dije que no, es mi respuesta final. Absoluta y positivamente no, de ninguna manera, ni en un millón de años y ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.

...…

Helga se encontraba surtiendo la lista de cosas que Phoebe había hecho para la fiesta de Gerald. Había ido directamente después de la escuela. -No puedo creer que Phoebe me haya convencido de ayudarle, qué fastidio- le dijo a su novio quién se reía fascinado.

-Recuérdame preguntarle la técnica de convencimiento que usó contigo, tal vez algún día la necesite, digo, yo no puedo ni siquiera convencerte de posar para una mísera sesión de fotos- respondió Alan esperando la reacción de la joven.

-Ja, ja, ja, gracias por burlarte de mi sufrimiento-, le contestó con sarcasmo. El tan solo pensar en la fiesta la ponía de malas, ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella quien organizara la fiesta del molesto cabeza de cepillo? Phoebe le había dicho que solo la 'ayudaría' pero sabía que debido a la debilidad de su amiga por el estudio, ella terminaría organizándola toda.

-De nada, linda. Ya...- no logró terminar la oración cuando se vio interrumpido, -No me digas linda, ya sabes que odio que me pongas esa clase de adjetivos, las personas no son lindas o feas, solo son personas, ese tipo de adjetivos son solo para posesiones y yo no te pertenezco. Rayos, a veces eres tan engreído-. A Alan le divertía los enojos sin sentido de Helga, su drama y sus posturas acerca de la vida eran parte de lo que la hacía su musa. Amaba cada detalle de su intensa personalidad.

-Vale pues, entonces como te debería de llamar?-.

-Helga, mi nombre es Helga G. Pataki. Así debes llamarme-, le contestó mientras buscaba los vasos desechables que su amiga le había pedido.

Terminaron de hacer las compras y se dispusieron a ir a la casa de la rubia.

Con el paso del tiempo la relación entre ambos había evolucionado, durante sus dos años de noviazgo, solo habían tenido una gran pelea.

Ambos sabían exactamente como tratarse y cuál era su límites. Eran una de las parejas más populares de su facultad, pues el talento que desbordaban ambos era extraordinario, tanto que habían decidido tener un estudio juntos. Las fotografías de Alan habían sido expuestas en 3 galerías de renombre y en algunas más aficionadas, mientras que las pinturas y poemas de Helga siempre ganaban concursos, e incluso había llegado a vender algunas a un gran precio. Usualmente, ese era el día de la semana que usaban para estar en el estudio y trabajar juntos, pero ese día en particular, Helga tenía que terminar los preparativos para la fiesta y había arrastrado a Alan con ella.

-Mierda-dijo ella al tiempo que llegaban a su casa.

-¿Qué pasa?- le respondió su novio con intriga.

-Ese es el carro de Gerald, eso significa que está en la casa con Phoebe y no se supone que debe ver estas cosas. ¡Criminal! Específicamente para evitar esta situación le dije a Phoebe que hoy iría por las cosas. No puedo creerlo, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?-.

-Tranquila, vamos a mi casa, puedes dejar ahí las cosas, considérala la última cosa con la que seré partícipe en todo lo que respecta a la fiesta-, respondió Alan al mismo tiempo que ponía su mano sobre la de su novia.

-Oh no, de ninguna manera te vas a salvar de ayudarme terminar con todo esto de la fiesta, de hecho estás invitado, y hoy tenemos que ir de casa en casa a invitar a más personas porque Phoebe piensa que si los invitamos por mensaje como personas normales, será más fácil que se entere el cabeza de cepillo, ya sabes, que lea los mensajes o algo-. Respondió la joven con la intensidad que la caracterizaba.

-No creo que eso sea posible, nuestra exposición se acerca cada vez más y al menos uno de nosotros debe trabajar en ella, digo, está bien que le quieras ayudar a tu amiguita y eso, pero sabes que eso no es lo mío. Aparte tu fiesta suena algo patético, ¿reunir a compañeros de primaria que ya casi no tienen contacto solo para un cumpleaños? Perdón pero eso es lo más ordinario que has hecho, y el hecho de que verás a Arnold no lo mejora en nada-.

-Alan, déjate de presunciones y se un buen novio, a mí tampoco me agrada la idea, pero hay ciertas cosas que tienes que hacer por los amigos, lo sabrías si tuvieras alguno, además ¿Qué con Arnold? Rompimos hace mucho tiempo y ni siquiera nos dirigimos la palabra, aparte no tienes nada de que preocuparte si vas conmigo-, respondió Helga tratando de sonar pasivo-agresiva sin exagerar, después de todo no quería molestarlo tanto, pero sabía que la manera más fácil de convencerlo sería retándolo.

-Como sea, ¿cuál es la próxima parada?

-La casa de Lila-.

-Ah! Tu increíblemente amable y curiosa amiga, ¿sabes? ella tiene una personalidad que me intriga, hay algo en ella que no deja ver, me agrada-.

-Si te agrada tanto cásate con ella, zopenco-.

...

-Oh, claro que absolutamente sí. Ten por seguro que iré, si gustas te puedo ayudar con la comida. Realmente creo que es absolutamente encantador el gesto que estás teniendo con Gerald-. Dijo con entusiasmo la pelirroja.

-Sí, lo que digas. Te acepto lo de la comida, ¿puedes invitar al holgazán de tu novio? Me ahorrarías la ida a su departamento, debe de ser en persona porque Phoebe piensa que así hay menos evidencia- Dijo Helga pensando en que no tenía ni un poco de ganas de ir a ese departamento donde se podría encontrar con Arnold. Aunque le había dicho a Alan cientos de veces que el rubio de ojos verdes no le importaba en ningún aspecto, la realidad era que le seguía siendo incómodo estar con él. A pesar de que ella no le gustaba admitirlo, ni siquiera a si misma, sabía que el rubio era su debilidad.

-Oh, Helga, lo lamento, a Sid no lo veré hasta el viernes en la tarde debido a su trabajo, estoy positivamente segura de que este será su empleo definitivo. Él está muy emocionado, pero lo tienen de prueba está semana y trabaja todo el día, lamentó no serte de ayuda-.

-Está bien, tendré que ir a su departamento, al menos es seguro que el cabeza de balón estará. Te veo el viernes-. Respondió la rubia decepcionada, aceptando que su destino le depararía una visita al departamento de cierto chico.

-Nos vemos, hermosa señorita-, dijo Alan al mismo tiempo que besaba la mano de Lila y sentía la mirada penetrante de Helga clavarse en él. A veces solo le encantaba provocar ese enojo en ella, no sabía si era porque le gustaba ver su reacción o porque le gustaba la adrenalina al poner su vida en peligro.

Así que sin más, se dirigieron al departamento de cierto rubio para continuar con las tareas encomendadas por Phoebe.


	3. Chapter 3

Alan y Arnold también tenían una historia problemática.

Al principio, Alan estaba agradecido con el rubio por haberlo unido más con su padre, pero con el paso del tiempo, se dio cuenta que siempre lo comparaba con Arnold y no pudo evitar sentir algo de rencor hacia él. Otra razón por la cual los dos no se llevaban bien, era por Helga; a Alan le reventaba que Arnold hubiera significado tanto en la vida de Pataki, y aunque ella le decía que ya no significaba nada en su vida, él no podía creerle, había algo que le hacía sentir que no era del cierto. La cereza del pastel vino cuando Alan, en los comienzos de su carrera decidió participar en un concurso de fotografía con una imagen que según él 'era digna de una galería'. Arnold participó también con una fotografía que había sacado en su último viaje a San Lorenzo con sus padres, el no sabía nada de fotografía, pero aún así logró ganar gracias a la bella puesta de sol que logró capturar.

Con todo esto, no era una sorpresa que el ambiente se hubiera tensado tanto entre la pareja cuando llegaron al departamento de Arnold.

-No puedo creer que quieras hacer esto- exclamó molesto el pelirrojo.

-Yo no quiero, ya te dije que no tengo opción, si tanto te molesta puedes quedarte en el auto- dijo la rubia a la defensiva, mientras buscaba valor en su mente para salir del carro y realizar la tarea que Phoebe le había pedido.

-Oh no, yo voy. - le respondió Alan mientras ambos se bajaban del carro.

Arnold se encontraba escuchando música y estudiando para un examen que tenía en esa semana. Debido a que Gerald estaba con Phoebe y Sid se encontraba trabajando, estaba solo. No tenía ningún interés amoroso por el momento, recién había terminado una relación puesto que nunca sintió un cariño real hacia la chica y, aunque era un chico popular debido a lo amable que era, ninguno de sus amigos era lo suficientemente cercano para pasarlo a visitar sin previo aviso. Así que cuando escuchó que tocaron a su puerta estaba bastante extrañado. Con rapidez se levanto y abrió su puerta para encontrarse con un par que ni en un millón de años esperaría ver parados en la entrada de su departamento.

-¿Hola?- dijo Arnold todavía asimilando la imagen que tenía al frente.

-A mí también me da gusto verte, cabeza de balón- contestó la rubia con sarcasmo.

-Hola- dijo Alan en un tono seco, pero negándose a ser excluido de la conversación.

El ojiverde no sabía que pensar, hacía mucho no hablaba con ninguno de los dos y no hallaba explicación alguna para lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. No se consideraba alguien a quien las personas detestaran, sin embargo de alguna manera ahí estaban los únicos dos que lo odiaban. A Alan no le prestó mucha atención, pero con Helga fue otra historia. A sus ojos lucía hermosa, de vez en cuando la llegaba a ver de lejos, pero hacía bastante tiempo que no la veía de tan cerca. Sus ojos, sus pecas, todo en ella estaba como lo recordaba. Hubiera seguido divagando de no ser porque la rubia lo despertó del sueño.

-Hey, cabeza de balón! No tengo tu tiempo! ¿Nos vas a dejar pasar o qué?- dijo tratando de esconder lo incomoda que se sentía.

-Lo lamento, sigo sorprendido. Adelante, pasen ¿Qué los trae por aquí? Jamás creí verlos aquí, o sea, no es como que pensara en ustedes o algo, solo que, me refiero a que es una sorpresa que estén aquí, no digo que sea bueno o malo...-

-Sí, lo que digas- Helga lo interrumpió en lo que era uno de los discursos más patéticos que había escuchado. -Vinimos porque estoy organizándole una fiesta sorpresa al zopenco de tu amigo y Phoebe me pidió que los invitara en persona- se justificó la rubia.

-Oh! Eso tiene más sentido. Espera, ¿a Gerald?... ¿ Por qué tú le estarías organizando una fiesta a Gerald?- le respondió Arnold sintiéndose cada vez más confuso.

-Porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. ¿Qué parece? Por Phoebs, mi mejor amiga. Ella me lo pidió-.

-No te creas especial, ya pasamos a las casas de todos sus amigos, solo faltaba el más patético- dijo Alan con desprecio.

-Como sea, será este viernes en nuestra casa, Phoebe insistió en que los invitara, así que te toca decirle a Sid en persona-.

-Este, claro, debo decir que me sorprende todavía más el motivo de su visita- contestó Arnold sin prestarle mucha atención al comentario de Alan

-¿Por qué otra cosa habríamos de visitarte? No eres tan interesante. Por cierto mi papá te manda saludos- contestó Alan una vez más negándose a ser excluido de la conversación.

A el rubio le incomodó este último comentario, ya que recordó el porqué el pelirrojo lo odiaba.

-Bueno, gracias por haber venido, yo me encargo de avisarle a Sid y que Gerald no se entere- respondió tratando de sonar lo menos incomodo posible.

La visita de la rubia lo había dejado aturdido. Aunque quiso continuar estudiando luego de que la pareja se fue, su mente vagaba por todos lados y por ninguno. El ver a la rubia le recordó la situación en la que habían quedado. Nunca quiso dejarle de hablar, vamos ni siquiera quiso que terminaran en su momento. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero el verla al lado de Alan lo hacía sentir... descontento, sí eso es, descontento no celoso. ¿Cómo podría estar celoso por alguien a quien ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra? y ¿por qué Helga se había tomado la molestia de venir hasta su casa a invitarlo? Pudo haberle dicho a Sid o inclusive enviarle un texto, la excusa que la joven le había dicho sonaba algo extraña.

Arnold se encontraba tan aturdido que no no se dio cuenta en que momento se le había escapado la tarde y Sid había regresado de trabajar.

Seguía en su sala, sentado sin cambiar de posición desde que la pareja se fue.

-Oye Arnold!- Sid trataba de regresarlo a la realidad-Arnold! Amigo! ¿Estás bien? Me estás preocupando, por favor háblame! Por favor, no te quedes en trance, me asustas!-

-¿ehh? Ah sí, amm sí, este, mmm ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa, Sid? Lo siento estaba estudiando, creo que me concentré demasiado- dijo Arnold aprovechando que tenía un libro en sus manos.

-Pues qué raro, tal vez te estaba costando trabajo leerlo, tú sabes, porque lo tienes al revés- le respondió Sid aliviado al ver a su amigo reaccionar.

Arnold solo río avergonzado y trató de cambiarle el tema lo más rápido posible

-¿Cómo te fue en tu nuevo trabajo?-.

-No lo sé, Arnold. Hay algo que no me llena de ese trabajo, creo que el ser mesero no es para mí, pero le prometí a Lila que iba a durar por lo menos un mes, entonces supongo que me tendré que acostumbrar. ¿Gerald no ha llegado aún?-.

-Sid, hasta hace unas semanas dijiste que trabajar en un restaurante era tu pasión, que no te importaba empezar desde abajo, y no, no ha llegado, probablemente siga con Phoebe-.

-Sí bueno, las personas cambian de opinión, mejor hablemos de otra cosa- dijo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba por un par de cervezas de su refri. Le ofreció una a Arnold pero él la rechazó.

El rubio sabía que tocar ese tema siempre molestaba a Sid, así que decidió dejarlo por la paz, sacando el único tema de conversación que se le pudo ocurrir.

-Helga vino hoy...-

-¡¿Qué?!- lo interrumpió antes de que Arnold pudiera terminar su oración -Eso sí que es raro! ¿Helga el terror Pataki? ¿Qué podría estar haciendo por aquí? Por favor no me digas que quiere volver contigo, eso sería una desgracia- finalizó con el drama que lo caracterizaba.

-¿Qué? No! Venía con su novio, además ¿qué tendría de malo que quisiera regresar conmigo?-. Respondió el rubio a la defensiva.

-Oh! Ahora entiendo tu trance, ¿todavía te afecta? Y no es eso, es que el que estuvieran juntos de nuevo significaría que ella estaría aquí regularmente y probablemente haciéndonos la vida imposible a Gerald y a mí-.

-Vamos Sid, ella no es tan mala, de hecho es dulce cuando la llegas a conocer- Arnold no pensó esto último hasta que ya lo había dicho, notó la mirada de su amigo pero fingió no darle importancia y prosiguió - como sea, no vino a volver conmigo, vino a invitarnos a la fiesta de Gerald, algo así como que Phoebe la estaba organizando y querían reunir a la vieja pandilla, deberías decirle a Stinky, será este viernes en la noche-

-Ves! Eso está mejor, claro, mañana lo veré en el trabajo y le diré, en fin me voy a dormir, estoy muerto, hasta mañana, algo me dice que Gerald no llegará hoy-

-Sí opino lo mismo, creo que también me iré a mi cuarto, tengo un gran examen mañana y debo seguir estudiando-

Y así, Arnold se fue a su cuarto con la esperanza de estudiar aunque sin poderse sacar a cierta persona de la cabeza.


End file.
